


Inside My Head

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: After Bayern's third consecutive match without a win, Robert feels kind of frustrated.Fortunately he doesn't have to deal with it on his own...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/gifts).



> I was supposed to write the penultimate chapter of 'Let the Right One In', then this happened....  
> This is my first (but certainly not last) time writing a threesome, so please be gentle with me. :)
> 
> Stewolf, this is for you because your obsession with Hummeldowski mixed with my obsession of Müllendowski and this is the result! ;)

 

 

Another draw. Another game where he failed to score. Their third consecutive match without a win. Robert hates it how powerless he is.

He knows Bayern's recent failures aren't his fault, not entirely but right now he almost wishes they were. Because then he knew that all he had to do, was getting his ass onto the pitch and training some more until the problem is solved.

But it's impossible to blame someone particular for their little 'crisis' – it isn't their coach, not their defense and also not Robert. It just as though they aren't functioning together as a team anymore, even someone as reliable and experienced as Xabi making dreadful mistakes. These days Robert almost feels abandoned as the center-forward because passes are barely reaching him anymore.

But there has to be something he can improve, after all Joshua manages to score too, right? If it weren't for the youngster recently developing a nose for goals, they would have lost their last two matches. He is one of the few players not having lost his edge alongside Manu, Mats, Jérôme, Javi and Franck. Robert knows he has been slackening as well, not having scored or assisted a single goal in the last five matches.

He is shampooing his hair more aggressively than usual, hoping the light pain caused by his fingernails will distract his mind but to no avail. So he closes his eyes and stands still as he lets the hot water rinse his hair of the foam. He can hear his teammates finishing up and leaving, but he doesn't move until he's all alone. At least that's what he is thinking until he hears the soft padding of feet on the wet tiles and all of a sudden there are arms on his hip bones and a lean body pressing against his back from behind.

Robert doesn't have to turn around to recognize the familiar feel of this body, of these large hands touching him so lightly as though he is afraid Robert would turn him down. “Thomas.”

Instead of a reply the German presses a soft kiss to Robert's throat, his nose ghosting over Robert jaw as he places one small kiss after the other on Robert's skin, but staying away from his lips.

Robert feels his frustration waning just the slightest bit and he turns his head to look at the younger man. “You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine.”

“No, you're not,” Thomas argues and sounds more tender than usual. “You're upset, just like we all are.”

Robert chuckles. “I hope you didn't comfort them all like you're doing to me now.”

“Of course not,” Thomas responds with an adoring smirk. “You're special, Robert.”

The Pole is hit by a sudden wave of possessiveness and he surges forward, capturing Thomas' lips in a hard kiss. The younger man yelps in surprise when Robert spins them around until the German's back hits the wall behind him, but if he minds the unusual roughness, he doesn't voice it.

Robert feels the desire burning in his veins, it's eating him up from inside, a hunger that will never be satisfied. He kisses Thomas once again, this time opening his mouth and sliding his tongue into Thomas' mouth greedily. Usually he isn't this violent, instead taking his time to enjoy the way their bodies fit together, the way their tongues battle for dominance only for both of them to have surrendered by the time their naked bodies are pressing together. But not tonight...

Robert is too hurt by his helplessness, the thorns of self-doubt piercing him. Thomas must have sensed it as well, it's the only explanation why he's letting Robert have his way with him, putting up just enough of a fight to maintain the illusion that Robert needs to fight for him. Robert sees right through it though because the time when he had to fight for the other striker is long past, the whole team knows...

“You're mine, Thomas”, he growls, noting the way the younger man's greenish blue eyes light up in excitement at his words before focusing on something behind him.

Robert has been too absorbed in the feel of his lover against him to take note of the man joining them, but then he feels an arm coming around his middle to pull him back against the defined chest of someone taller than him. Robert lets it happen and he doesn't need to hear his voice, to feel his lips on his earlobe to know who it is. There is only one man who would dare to interrupt Robert and Thomas.

The only one who has the right to.

“Ours, Robert,” a sinful voice corrects his earlier statement, then the weight pressing against him shifts and Robert watches as the lips of Thomas Müller and Mats Hummels meet in a kiss that is shorter than usual.

Mats and Thomas have been sharing intimacy for almost two years now, but it hasn't been until Mats' move to Munich a few months ago that Robert, who has been Thomas' lover for little more than a year now, got to share in on them. At first it had been strange because even though Robert had no concerns sharing Thomas with Mats, he had been doubtful that he would be able to love two men.

And now a few months later it feels like the most natural thing in the world to stand in their middle, his arms still around Thomas while leaning back against Mats' strong body.

What startles him though is that both men are focusing entirely on him; Thomas straightening before kissing him once again and Mats mouthing along his left shoulder blade while one of his hands is sliding down Robert's spine, causing goosebumps to spread over his whole body.

“What are you doing?” he asks curiously because usually it's Thomas who gets the attention from two sides and he doesn't like not to know what's happening next.

Thomas pulls back just enough to answer. “We figured you needed a bit of love.”

Robert opens his mouth to answer but what comes out is moan when he feels the tip of Mats' tongue dipping into his earlobe and feels rather than hears the defender add in a low whisper, “You decide what happens tonight, Robert. And with who.”

Robert thinks about it briefly, but he knew what he wants the moment Mats joined them.  
“I want both of you.” He smiles at Thomas, giving him a peck on the lips before his eyes light up with a dark fire. “On your knees, please.”

Thomas shivers at the change in his voice, an excited grin spreading on his face as he obeys and sinks to his knees, his eyes landing on Robert's impressive manhood and he licks his lips hungrily. Robert reaches out to bury his fingers in Thomas' unruly hair, stroking his fingers over the scalp tenderly. “I might be more forceful than usual, just so you're warned.”

Thomas raises an eyebrow amusedly. “How so?”

Robert smirks. “Because I want you to suck me off.” Before Thomas can say something how they have done this many times before, he adds just as calmly, “While Mats is taking me.”

Mats stills in surprise but doesn't protest while Thomas' eyes widen. “ _While?_ ”

Now it's Robert turn to raise an eyebrow challengingly and Thomas grins before raising his hand and Robert leans down towards him, their lips once again meeting, but Robert breaks off when Mats uses his momentary distraction to push one finger into him. “A little warning would have been nice,” he protests though he doesn't really mean it.

“I have the feeling you don't want it slow and nice tonight.”

Of course he doesn't, not this time. But before he can say so, he is once again distracted by Thomas grabbing his cock and giving it an experimental stroke.

Robert stiffles a groan, but then Thomas begins to stroke him slowly at the same time that Mats' index finger starts to move inside of him.

“ _Ja pierdolę!_ ” Robert exclaims, his voice echoing from the walls as he tries to keep his composure, but both men give him no time to adjust to the new experience. He has barely had time to realize that he's really hard now when he feels Thomas massaging his balls and Robert's knees almost give out under him, but Mats tightens his grip to keep him upright. “Please,” Robert begs though he isn't sure himself who he addressing and he forgets about it altogether when finally Mats turns his head towards him and kisses Robert's lips.

One of the Pole's hands comes up to the back of Mats' head, pulling at the soft curls demandingly and Mats opens his mouth to let him explore it.

Robert should have known Mats never surrenders this easily without ulterior motives. His tongue is still probing the defender's teeth curiously when he feels a second finger joining the first. Mats begins to scissor his fingers, causing Robert to tense at the slightly painful feeling because it has been quite a few weeks since Thomas last fucked him. His discomfort is lessened when Thomas grabs his hips and his cock is engulfed by the heat of the younger man's mouth. Robert gasps at the sensation, his eyes meeting Thomas who is looking up at him and watching his reactions carefully. Robert manages to smile proudly at him as Thomas begins to swirl his tongue over the head and Robert would have bucked had it not been for Thomas' firm grip on his hips.

He hasn't even realized that Mats used that moment to slide a third finger into him and now he is stretching him properly, absentmindedly trailing kisses over Robert's back before suddenly finding the spot he has been looking for. His fingers glide over the other man's prostate and Robert moans loud, pleasure bursting through him and unable to keep his hips from snapping forward despite Thomas' grip.

Thomas pulls off him with a cough and despite Mats' fingers inside of him, Robert leans down to place an apologetic kiss on his lover's nose.

“I'm sorry, love.”

Thomas merely smiles reassuringly before going back to his task, this time licking along the underside of the shaft before taking him again.

“Thomas, slow down. Or I'm going to come.”

Thomas manages to form a smile around his cock, but doesn't slow down at all, instead he bobs his head up and down and Robert groans as he tries to keep it together, not even noticing that Mats has retracted his fingers.

He feels the tip of something much bigger teasing his entrance before Mats whispers into his ear, “Ready for me?”

Robert tries to nod, but doesn't know if he succeeded because his world has narrowed down to Thomas sucking him eagerly. Until Mats is pushing in.

Robert stills at the intrusion, but it's not painful at all, not after the thorough way the defender prepared him. Mats slowly sinks into him until he is buried to the hilt, making Robert shiver in pleasure, but then he pulls out and slams back in hard. Robert lets out a cry and he knows he won't last long, not when they are both pleasuring him; Thomas taking his dick into his mouth to blow it and immediately pull off a moment before Mats pushes into Robert's body and the force drags the smaller man's body into the same direction. Robert is overwhelmed because he can't focus anymore, Mats is thrusting into him with increasing speed while Thomas is slowing down, only gving his cock a few licks and dammit, he can't take this anymore.

“Stop, please!” he begs though he means the opposite but they seem to understand him because Mats buries his face in the crook of his neck and pushes into him so hard that Robert drops to his knees and his orgasm finally releases him from his misery. Mats thrusts into him two more times before following him over the edge and he stills as he shoots his load into Robert before his body gives out as well and he slumps over Robert' back. The Pole comes down from his high after a while to find himself in Thomas' arms, the younger man petting his hair affectionately. “Are you alright, Robert?”

Robert smiles and leans up to kiss him softly. “As long as I have you two, I will always be alright.”

Thomas laughs just when Mats sits up as well and they both lean forward to kiss as well. Mats pulls back with a grin. “Well, that was hot. We should do that again.”

“I think so too,” Robert agrees and captures Mats' full lips in a much more dominant kiss than expected. “But next time I will be the one fucking you.”

Mats' eyes darken in unhidden desire while Thomas pouts. “Hey, what about me? Why do I always have to be the one doing the blow jobs?”

Robert gives him a wink. “Because I like the sight of you on your knees.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments. Every kind of feedback is highly appreciated. :)


End file.
